Be a Pal
|image = Image:Be A Pal.png |imagewidth = 200px |network = CBS-TV |series = I Love Lucy |season = 1 |number = 2 |overall = 2 |production = 1x2 / 003 |imdb = tt0609219 |airdate = October 22, 1951 |guests = Tony Michaels Richard Reeves |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub" (Season 1 premiere/Series pilot) |next = "The Diet"}}Be a Pal was the second episode of Season 1 of I Love Lucy, the second also of the series. The episode, ehich was direvcted by Marc Daniels, and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer, first aired on CBS-TV on October 22, 1951. Synopsis Lucy thinks Ricky is losing interest in her. Ethel finds a book full of advice on how to rekindle the flame, and insists that Lucy take up Ricky's interests. Her attachment quickly becomes very annoying after failed attempts at seducing Ricky and joining his card game. Determined to remind Ricky of his childhood in Cuba, Lucy puts on a performance as Carmen Miranda. Plot Summary Lucy thinks Ricky is growing tired of her, so she consults Dr. Humphrey's book How to Keep the Honeymoon from Ending to get ideas about how to freshen up her marriage. She tries making herself glamorous at the breakfast table and playing poker with Ricky and his friends (to share in his interests- the "Be a Pal" system). Her end attempt is to mother and "baby" Ricky, the last-ditch effort the book suggests. Lucy makes the whole living room feel like Ricky's childhood in Cuba and she dresses up like Carmen Miranda. But she learns that Ricky is happy in America with Lucy, just the way things are. Did You Know? Trivia *Rosalind Russell and Teresa Wright were in the studio audience when this episode was filmed. After the show, they posed for a photograph with Desi and Lucy, who was still wearing her "Carmen Miranda" costume. The picture appears in "The I Love Lucy Book" by Bart Andrews. *Before this show, in which Lucille Ball lip-synchs to a record of Carmen Miranda singing "Mama Yo Quiero", Lucy asked Miranda for permission to impersonate her. *This episode is based on an episode of Ball's radio show "My Favorite Husband" also titled "Be a Pal". Goofs ;Continuity Ricky reads the same newspaper two mornings in a row. ;Crew or equipment visible When Lucy and the guys play poker, you can hear a crew member cough very clearly. ;Miscellaneous Fred calls with two dark chips when everyone else put in 2 white ones. Connections ;Referenced in The Charmings: Lillian Loses Her Powers (1987) (TV Episode) Paul Winfield makes reference to Lucy being dressed like Carmen Miranda, which she was in the episode "Be a Pal." Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Mama Yo Quiero'' - Performed by Carmen Miranda (uncredited) *''Theme From "I Love Lucy"''' (Instrumental) - Written by Eliot Daniel, Performed by Wilbur Hatch and the Desi Arnaz Orchestra Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Tony Michaels as Charlie *Richard Reeves as Hank (as Richard J. Reeves) More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes